Topaz Sea
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Kau melihat warna-warna pantulan itu. Biru. Hijau. Serta pasir yang diterangi sepia sang mentari. Tapi, tahukah kamu? Bahwa hanya ada satu warna yang dapat dilihat/warning: gaje, abal, siapkan mental untuk membaca/crackpair/


Kau melihat warna-warna pantulan itu.

Biru. Hijau. Serta pasir yang diterangi sepia sang mentari.

Engkau menangkupkan tanganmu kesana, bermaksud melihat warnanya lebih dekat.

Tapi, tahukah kamu? Bahwa hanya ada satu warna yang dapat dilihat.

Apakah itu?

Hanya bening…

Eyeshield **2**1 © Pengarang favoritku dan penggambar favoritku

**T**opaz **S**ea © Yang ngefans sama Inagaki-_sensei_ dan Murata-_sensei_

Yaitu… Saia xD! #gajebo banget ya

**R**ated: T aja ah~

**W**arning: OOC, gaje, abal, filosofis kurang gawe, typo bandel, fic kesambet petir. Crack pair: CliffMamo. **Don't like? Don't read!** Hayoo, jangan pada gawe di kotak ripyu ya xD. Bandel semua #plakplak

* * *

Suara camar tersayup-sayup. Bergemuruh bersama angin yang membawanya ke utara. Aliran angin dalam sekian Hertz membuat telingamu ramai akan kegaduhannya. Kau sedikit menahan rambutmu kebelakang, merasa terganggu akan helaian rambutmu yang tidak sabar menggelitik mukamu. Dan mungkin mengganggu matamu. _Sapphire_. Warna matamu berbunyi demikian pada saat orang-orang memandang warna iris itu.

Dan kau memandang kearah jam sembilan. Tampak olehmu, dia. Lagi. Ada di dekatmu. Kembali terdiam bagai patung manekin di pertokoan. Menurutmu. Dan kau yakin, kalau patung plastik macam itu, yang sering menjadi bahan iseng anak-anak nakal itu, akan langsung tumbang ke hamparan pasir dan tetap disana.

Apa yang dia lihat? Kau melihat kearah apa yang dia lihat. Hanyalah gradasi pantulan tersebut. Biru, hijau dan yang paling dekat dengan kaki-kakinya, bening memantulkan langsung bagaimana keadaan sang pasir. Ah, warna itu menyentuh kakimu. Kau mundur selangkah, bermaksud menghindari sapuan air asin itu. Ah, tapi sendalmu kemasukan pasir karenanya. Sama saja.

Gradasi pantulan yang serupa mozaik itu adalah hasil dari Sang Pencipta. Ia begitu menciptakan warna-warna itu dengan caranya yang apik. Warna biru dari dalamnya rahim laut, bercampur dengan sepia mentari sehingga jadilah warna hijau serupa topazza yang elegan. Terjadi dalam bagian tertentu dari wilayah laut itu sehingga tampaklah penglihatannya bahwa lautan itu tercoret hijau yang tidak teratur. Laut itu menuju pantai, salah satu daratan semu yang kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan absolut, 'ini adalah darat asli'. 'Ini adalah laut asli'. Tempat pertemuan antara keduanya. Tak absolut, daratan semu, setelah rawa atau hilir sungai dan delta. Kembali, airnya menuju pantai, warnanya tak lagi tercoreng-moreng seperti tadi. Hanya bening dan memantulkan dasarnya dengan kedalaman sekian sentimeter. Cahaya matahari tak bisa mewarnai air itu, karena warnanya sudah diberikan oleh sang pasir pantai.

Pastilah oleh dirimu bahwa dia tak melihat apa-apa. Bukan absolut ia tak melihat apa-apa, bukan. Namun selain warna-warna, riak awan tipis yang bergerak pasrah mengikuti angin, burung camar yang terbang berjarang-jarang karena angin kencang, tak ada yang dilihatnya. Kapal? Baginya hanya sebesar biji wijen. Begitu juga dengan kamu.

Kerahnya beradu-adu, seperti berusaha melepaskan diri dari yang melekatnya. Beberapa kali bertemu dengan rambut belakangnya yang sedikit dibiarkan panjang. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, melihat apa yang dia lihat, yang dia mengerti sendiri, yang dia rasakan filosofis itu. Dan kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengintipnya. Rambut depannya yang meliuk-liuk bagaikan tanaman rambat terkena badai, tidak serta-merta mengganggu matanya dan hanya ditepisnya dengan kelopaknya. Bersatu dalam _rhythm_ yang diciptakan oleh laut itu sendiri. Bersatu dalam deru seru angin kencang yang menggemuruhkan telinga, tak dihiraukannya suara berisik itu. Ia menutup mata, mendengar _rhythm_ itu lebih dekat dan berkonsentrasi. Nafasnya melebur dan berpadu dalam irama, menjadi suatu anggota orkesta dalam konser alam.

Sekali kau memandang dia dan muncullah satu pertanyaan yang membuatmu penasaran akan hal absurd apa yang dilakukannya. Namun niatmu urung begitu dia menunjukkan mata _stoick_nya, tajam dan seolah mengatakan: _jangan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam atau kubunuh kau!_

Suatu perkataan yang mengancam, takut akan kerapuhannya yang ditertawakan orang lain. Suatu perkataan yang membenci, karena tidak ingin dibenci pada saat terakhir. Dan suatu perkataan yang _kesepian_, karena tidak ada yang mengajarkannya berbuat demikian begitu benar dan segala ironi melebur begitu saja dalam perkataannya. Contohnya, seperti menatapmu tadi.

Dan kau merasa, bahwa dia membutuhkan _ badan kedua_.

.

* * *

Dirinya bagaikan burung gagak yang ingin menjadi merak, namun tidak kesampaian. Dirinya terlalu banyak menanggung itu semua, ketumpahan. Seperti sebuah _hard disk_ yang sudah terlalu banyak menyimpan data yang bermacam-macam. Sudah saatnya ia membutuhkan sebuah _hard disk_ lagi atau penyimpanan eksternal lainnya. Seperti _Compact Disk_ atau _Flash disk_. Kalau tidak, _hard disk_ itu akan menjadi _hang_ dan tidak bisa membantu kinerja komputer seperti sebelumnya.

Dan dia seperti itu. Dan _dia_ _ingin menjadi itu_.

Laut, itulah jawabannya.

Luas, tidak terbatas. Entah apa akhir dari sang samudra itu sendiri. Awalnya juga tidak begitu dipikirkan oleh sang ilmuwan sekalipun. Dapat menyimpan sejuta pesona didalamnya. Spesies ikan hias meliuk-liuk dengan anggunnya, ratusan anemon dan alga berada disana, serta ukiran-ukiran akan terumbu karang itu berkilau dengan indahnya memuji Sang Pencipta yang menciptakan semua keterindahan ini. Belum lagi gua-gua bawah laut yang masih belum terungkap kemisteriannya. _Black hole _itu masih belum diizinkan untuk dimasuki manusia-manusia yang tiada mau berpikir. Cahaya matahari yang bagaikan _aurora_ meliuk-liuk di kutub utara didalam keloknya gelombang lautan. Mengirimkan sejumlah oksigen dari langit. Sinar ultraviolet dan gas bahaya lainnya, semua tersapu begitu memasuki lautan yang rupanya adalah sebuah penyaring. Menghidupi _phytoplankton _dan mendaur ulang rantai makanan dengan detail dan terencana. Oh, sungguh indah.

Dapat menyimpan sejuta kengerian didalamnya. Perang antar kelompok manusia bertikai, menjadi saksi bisu yang tidak dapat berbicara, namun dapat bergemuruh. Beberapa tetes air merah pekat itu menjadi suatu anggota dari larutan lautan itu sendiri. Spesies-spesies ikan berbahaya dan sejumlah predator yang bisa melahap manusia itu sendiri. Cuaca eksternal, keadaan yang tidak bisa diprediksikan secara seratus persen. Kengerian dan ketakutan akan laut itu sendiri sejak abad pertengahan dahulu, saat _ujung laut_ ditetapkan dan menjadi ujung dunia. Sekarang adalah a_wal dan akhir _dunia itu sendiri. Belum lagi misteri akan laut segitiga Bermuda itu, menyeret sesuatu yang melintas diatasnya sampai ke titik terdalamnya dengan kekuatan yang melum mencapai akal nalar manusia. Tidakkah itu menjadi sangat menakutkan?

Kembali lagi. Dan apakah dia tahu? Bahwa laut _bukanlah_ jawabannya.

Ya, bukan. Kenapa?

Sejuta keindahannya, sejuta kekecamannya. Telah ia simpan selama berabad-abad saat manusia masih seukuran mikroba sel oleh Charles Darwin. Tapi tahukah dia? Ya, yang berdiri disana tadi. Dengan segala keangkuhan dan kearoganannya yang kau lihat tadi. Tak mau dilepaskan. Kenapa? Sebab dunia sudah mengecapnya begitu. Begitu dia berubah, maka dunia akan terheran-heran dan berkata, "Itu seperti bukan kau yang dulu!"

Dan mereka yang semula ingin suatu perubahan dari dirinya, malah menyeretnya kembali pada keadaan saat dia belum berubah dulu, bertanya-tanya. Dan itu membuatnya kesal dan muak, karena seolah dipermainkan dan dunia amat sangatlah plin-plan. Daripada dia mendengar kata-kata bodoh itu, lebih baik dari awal saja bersikap seperti ini, biar telinganya tak sia-sia mendengar ocehan macam itu. Bikin muak saja.

Kenapa bukan laut jawabannya? Sesungguhnya dia jauh lebih tahu dari dirimu, yang jelas-jelas kepintaranmu nomor wahid daripada kamu. Namun dia buta, terhalangi oleh tebal tipis kabutnya yang menyesatkan sehingga IQ itu menjadi termangu. Terbakar dalam emosi jiwa yang menjalar seperti api yang tersulut minyak, hangus dan tidak bersisa. Dia tidak menyadarinya. Ya.

Pertama, kenapa laut diberi macam-macam nama? Padahal laut itu _satu_. Sama-sama biru. Sama-sama air. Oke, lupakan sejenak mengenai laut utara yang membeku dan mulai meleleh akibat pemanasan global. Tapi, mengapa diberi macam nama seperti _Samudera Hindia, Samudera Fasifik_, dan sebagainya? Dia pasti bilang itu hanya pembagian kekuasaan Negara yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut atau mendapatkan wilayah berpantai. Itu benar. Namun _tidak_ seluruhnya.

Rupanya pikiran-pikiran dia akan data-data masa lalu yang belum ia temukan _hard disk_ keduanya itu membuatnya kacau ya. Tidak tahu ya? Ada sebuah _pemisah_ antara satu laut dengan laut lainnya. Itu bisa dibuktikan dengan sebuah teori sederhana mengenai hubungan antara air sungai dan air laut yang bertemu di muara. Cobalah dia menyelidiki dengan cara mengambil kedua air itu, jangan dibantu. Mengaduk-ngaduknya hingga dirasa kacau susunannya. Oh, ya. Jangan lupa salah-satu dari air itu diberi warna. Kau pasti akan melihat kedua air itu akan berpisah dengan sendirinya dalam beberapa menit lamanya. Itu menunjukkan kalau ada sebuah dinding tipis diantara keduanya. Atau sejumlah doktrin dari Sang Pencipta bahwa kedua air dari asal yang berbeda tidak boleh dipersatukan. Dan itu berlaku kepada lautan samudera yang terbentang dan luasnya nyaris mendekati luasnya langit.

Oh, ya? Lalu? Kata dia. Dan kamu menjawabnya: laut di bumi tidaklah bersatu dengan sepatut-patutnya, tidak absolut benar. Itu berarti laut-laut di dunia terdiri dari beberapa lautan-lautan kecil yang bersatu menjadi satu samudera, yang masih tetap mempertahankan keidelialisasi mereka. Dengan membentuk sebuah dinding tipis kasat mata yang telah diizinkan oleh-Nya. Dan apakah dia tahu? Bahwa mereka tak seperti yang dia pikirkan. _Bisa menyimpan segalanya sendiri_. Itu tidak benar. Ingin sekali kau menyebut namanya pada kalimat itu. Tetapi lidahmu kelu, sulit untuk mengucapkannya.

_Dan mereka bersama-sama_. Saling berbagi, saling berinteraksi antar sesama lautan. Berbagi atas cerita-cerita yang membuatnya muak. Saling berbagi dan berinteraksi. Menjaga keidealisan dan menghargai perbedaan. Seperti menjaga suhu setiap lautan dengan angin laut atau badai. Menyimpan biota laut bersama-sama berdasarkan tingkat keasaman dirinya. Coba kau pikirkan, mustahil kan ikan yang hidup pada samudera Hindia hidup di samudera Atlantis? Pasti kan itu akan mati.

Dan mereka bisa bertahan. Masih bisa memberikan seluruh hasil dan potensinya kepada umat manusia. Tapi sayangnya masih ada yang belum bisa memanfaatkannya secara optimal. Malah diambil sepuasnya, menggunakan alat-alat yang merusak alam biota itu sendiri, dan mereka sangat ceroboh. Tumpahan minyak mentah di Alaska itu belum dibersihkan secepatnya. Dan laut masih bisa bertahan karena ada bagian laut yang lain, yang membatu laut tersebut.

Dan itu memberi satu kesimpulan kepadanya, _bahwa tidak ada yang bisa berdiri sendiri_.

Yang bisa berdiri sendiri hanyalah Dia, seru sekalian alam.

Dan dia berusaha untuk menyamainya? Huh, tidakkah tahu betapa lemahnya dirimu itu?

Dan kau, mencoba untuk memasuki hatinya, menyadarkannya.

Dan bersedia untuk menjadi _badan keduanya_.

.

* * *

Kau bersedia untuk menjadi _badan keduanya_, karena dia mempunyai sisi yang sama denganmu.

Terkadang kesepian, ingin mempunyai seseorang untuk berbagi dan berkeluh kesah.

Tak akan berkomentar jelek dan membuatmu _down_. Malah menyemangatimu atau hanya diam saja mendengarkan. Bagimu itu sudah cukup. Asal dia mendengarkan dan menjadi cadanganmu. Maksudnya, hatimu seolah terbagi dengannya. Dan itu, lega rasanya.

Tak ada maksud apa-apa kau ingin menjadi penyokongnya. _We are the same_. Slogan yang cukup sering didengar.

Tak apa kan, alasanmu cuma itu?

Kau mengingat mozaik-mozaik memori tadi, saat dia menatapmu tajam dan mengancam. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanmu, masuk kesebuah penginapan yang sama denganmu. Kau kemari hanya untuk berlibur dan menikmati alam yang belum begitu terjamah oleh manusia-manusia tamak. Kau bertemu dia. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan disini. Dan langsung tahu apa yang dia alami. Berusaha menyimpan semua itu dalam satu media. Dan pada akhirnya akan meluap dan tak tertahankan. Jiwamu yang selalu ingin menolong dan simpatik, sudah terdidik sejak kecil. Tak mengharapkan imbalan. Hanya melihat senyuman dan kepuasan, menurutmu itu adalah bayaran paling mahal di dunia. Tak mendapatkannya, duniamu serasa runtuh.

Dan kau berusaha melakukan itu semua. Terkadang sifat obsesif-konflusifmu muncul. Tapi kini kau bisa mengendalikannya. Kau bisa menjadi seorang psikolog atau guru BK. Bahkan relawan kemanusiaan. Dan macam-macam perkerjaan lainnya. Tergantung apa yang ingin kau mau. Dan mengapa kau bersusah payah mengurusi orang lain? Maksud, biarkan mereka menghadapinyasendiri urusannya. Kau menjawab, _hanya mengarahkan mereka menuju rute yang benar. Kalau kau wisatawan dan aku _tour guide_, kau pasti berharap agar aku memberi keterangan yang benar kan?_

Dia melangkah menuju penginapan. Derit suara kayu menghampiri dia setelahnya. Penginapan yang klasik dan asri. Tua, namun masih bisa kuat menghadapi deburan ombak yang menimbulkan abrasi. Kau kembali memandang hamparan air yang luas itu. Membayangkan apa yang berada di seberang sana. Mungkin sebuah pulau. Atau yang lainnya. Entahlah, kau tidak tahu.

Angin masih menderu-deru, menggelegar seperti badai. Burung-burung masih berterbangan dengan pelan dan memasuki jalur angin. Mereka tampak tenang. Itu artinya, tidak ada badai. Hewan-hewan memiliki insting ramal cuaca yang tajam.

Langkahmu menjauh dari lautan, mundur. Kemudian kau masuk ke penginapan pula. Waktu sudah membuat matahari berada di perempatan. Melihat sunset di penginapan sajalah. Masuk, derit kayu kemudian meyertaimu. Beberapa orang menyapamu ramah karena sebelumnya kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya. Hanya satu orang yang tidak bersikap demikian. Itu adalah dia.

Kau menghampirinya, memberikan senyum tulus dan menyapanya. Dia sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Dan dia makin membentuk karang pertahanan, mendengus pelan kearah jendela. Kau menurunkan senyumanmu, sangat susah untuk meruntuhkan sang Bangsawan. Namu kau optimis dan berkata ada dirimu sendiri, _aku belum memaksimalkan ketulusanku._

Menuju kamar yang terletak dilantai dua. Menaiki tangga yang makin ramai deritnya. Kau masih bisa memandang dia. Lampu-lampu lentera dinyalakan. Makin menambah suasana tenang dan _classical_. Bau aroma terapi diangin-anginkan hingga merebak keseluruh ruangan. Menciumnya pelan, dan merasakan saraf bulu-bulu hidungmu menerima respon positif kepada aroma itu.

Terdiam di kamar, memandang jendela yang berhadapan dengan laut, langsung. Entahlah apa yang sekarang kau lakukan. Melamun bukanlah kebiasaanmu. Kau melirik benda-benda yang ada disekitarmu. Tampak sebuah koper yang dibuka setengahnya. Kau yang membukanya. Melihat kalender kel yang terselip disana. _Waktumu hanya dua hari berada disini._

Perlahan, ada yang menyapukan warna langit sehingga menjadi warna kuning. Kemudian hitam dan oranye. Warna air laut kini tidak biru-hijau seperti tadi. Mengikuti sang langit yang agung. Warna hitam terpantul disana, bergelombang kesana kemari. Kau cukup jeli menggambarkan suasana itu. Sang surya cukup aman dipandang dengan mata telanjang. Tak perlu kacamata hitam. Awan berarak-arak, menjadi anggota dari fenomena itu. Dan kau yakin, orang-orang dibawah akan melihat pemandangan ini. Mengingat ruang depan sama, berhadapan langsung dengan laut. Dan akankah dia melihatnya? Melihat _sunset_ yang sama denganmu? Ah…! Mengapa kau memikirkan itu? Pastilah dia melihatnya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela yang berhadapan dengan laut. Pastilah dia melihatnya. Ah… Mengapa kau jadi begitu melankolis begini. Ah… Sudahlah.

Makan malam. Suatu tradisi atau kebiasaan para penghuni penginapan makan bersama di bawah. Tepatnya diruangan pertama tadi. Mengingat ruangan itu amat-sangatlah luas. Kau berkumpul dengan mereka yang juga menginap disini. Lumayan banyak. Dan dia juga.

Kau mendapatkan tempat duduk yang berhadapan langsung denganmu. Tak begitu membuatmu gugup. Makan _seafood_ setempat. Nikmat dan hangat. Seluruh tubuhmu menjalar dengan kehangatan. Kau sedikit melihat padanya. Tak disangka, dia melihatmu juga. Kedua mata saling bertemu. Warna mata yang hampir sama. Kau sedikit gugup. Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksinya sama sekali. Kembali ia berkutat dengan makan malamnya. Kau bernafas pelan.

Sudahlah, banyak hal yang terjadi. Kau menuju kamarmu lagi. Beristirahat. Tanpa kau ketahui, dia berada dibelakangmu. Berjalan. Dan kau baru menyadari bahwa kamarmu dan kamarnya bersebelahan. Ingatan yang mudah hilang. Begitulah tepatnya.

Kau berhenti di pintumu, ia berdiri di pintunya. Sepi dan mencekam. Ia membuka gagang pintu, masuk kedalamnya dan menutupnya dengan menimbulkan suara berdebam kecil.

Dan kau pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan di dalamnya.

.

* * *

Pagi. Kau bangun telat. Tak bisa melihat _sunrise_. Agak kecewa memang. Tapi ya… Begitulah. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir dan itu membuatmu lelah. Kau mempercepat langkahmu kebawah. Melihat sebuah piring yang disediakan pengurus hanya kepadamu. Kau senang. Lapar menjalar dank au memakannya tanpa sisa.

Kau keluar dan ke laut, lagi. Dan lagi, melihatnya terdiam seperti itu. Apakah ia melakukannya setiap hari? Kau tak tahu. Tak begitu tahu apa kegiatannya disekitar sini. Ingin tahu, namun seertinya tidak terlalu mau tahu.

Tangannya terkulai lemah, berdiri seakan mau rubuh. Kau mendekatinya, pertanda ada yang tidak beres. Au mendekatinya, dia menyadarinya. Dia menjauh, menunjukkan pandangan mata yang tidak ramah, mengancam dan seolah berkata, _jangan dekat-dekat!_

Terkadang tatapan mata bisa berbicara. Dan itulah yang tejadi. Kau terhenti di langkahmu, memandangnya nanar. Ia kembali berdiri tegak. Namun tetap saja, seperti mau rubuh. Ada beban yang berat didalam hatinya. Ya, sangat berat. Tak kuat menahannya, mau mencapai titik dimana ia tidak akan sanggup melawannya dan menahannya. Semua akan tertumpah begitu saja. Dan seketika itu, dia hancur.

Kau menyadari hal itu dan tidak mau membiarkan itu.

Kembali mendekat, dan dia menjauh. Dia menjauh dan kau main mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Tatapannya kini seperti binatang buas. Langkahnya makin memburu kebelakang. Tubuhnya yang makin berusaha berdiri seperti tidak mampu menopangnya. Akhirnya ia terhenti dan bertanya, _"Mengapa kau sebegitu peduli kepadaku?"_

Kau tidak segera menjawab, melangkah kepadanya lebih dekat. Ia tak mundur sedikitpun, terdiam ditempatnya. Melangkah, dan terus melangkah. Tatapanmu teduh, memberikan perasaan tenang kepadanya hingga perlahan-lahan pertahanannya akan tidak mau didekati runtuh. Tepat kau berdiri didepannya. Tinggimu dengannya hanya beberapa sentimeter bedanya. Kemudian tanganmu bergerak, mengelilingi kepala dan pundaknya, memeluknya. Membiarkan dia menghirup aroma wewangian bungan musim semi diantara lehermu dan bahumu. Kau bisa merasakan desahan nafas dan udara berhembus di antara lehermu dan bahumu. Memeluk pelan tanganmu, dan berkata, _"Aku hanyalah mengarahkanmu kearah yang benar. Tidak sepantasnya kau seperti ini. Minimal, bagilah hal buruk itu kepadaku, biar kita yang merasakannya bersama-sama. Sehingga kau tak perlu menanggung semua itu sendirian."_

Dan dinding pertahanan itu pecah seluruhnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Puing-puing keegoisan kini berserakan dimana-mana. Semua hal yang membuatnya resah kini telah terpindah kepadamu. Semua sudah _ditransfer_. Begitulah bahasa ilmiahnya, mungkin. Dan kini ia tak hancur dari balik bentengnya sendiri. Terbagi dengan rata, lega rasanya.

Kau pun merasakan penderitaannya. Banyak masalah yang ia hadapi. Tak perlu diceritakan karena itu meyakitkan. Dekapanmu erat. Tangannya kemudian bergerak, mengelilingi tubuhmu, kemudian memelukmu lembut. Sesungguhnya, dibalik mata yang tajam menusuk itu, ada suatu perbuatan lembut didalamnya. Yang ternyata tersembunyi dibalik tatapannya yang kasar.

Dan kau melebur bersamanya, diatas ombak biru topaz.

.

* * *

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Ia juga. Kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, agak sedikit gugup rupanya. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Terganti akan hasilmu atas ini. Kini ia bisa berdiri tegak tanpa ada beban berat yang berdiri di punggungnya. Rasanya, bayaran yang mahal itu sudah masuk ke rekeningnya.

Kau merasa dirimu berharga setelah melakukan itu, mengembalikan tenaga akan semangat seseorang itu… Sangatlah menyenangkan. Kau memandang lurus kearah laut, dan tersenyum mengembang. _Melihat masa depanmu_.

Kemudian kau berjalan bersamanya, menjelajahi pantai bersama. Sebagai seseorang yang sangat dekat. Angin mengibar-ngibarkan rambutmu. Rambutnya terangkat sedikit. Sedikit rasa canggung namun bisa diatasi. Kakimu menyentuh ombak yang bergulung-gulung pelan, mundur sedikit seperti kucing yang takur air. Kau sedang tidak berminat untuk basah hari ini rupanya. Dia melihatnya. Kau melihat dia. Lagi-lagi kedua matamu bertemu dengannya. Ia memandangmu sejenak, mengangkat alisnya dan bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah garis, membentuk senyum yang belum pernah ia meperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

Dan kau bersemu merah dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Angin yang bergemuruh, suara yang beradu-adu

Kau disini, bersamanya, saling berbagi dan mengasihi

Diantara warna laut yang kini bisa kau lihat

Biru, hijau dan _satu warna_ yang hanya kau dan dia ketahui

Dan itu mewarnai lautan topazmu

Aku disini, menutup _note,_ menyimpan pulpenku dan bertanya,

Sudahkan aku menemukan seseorang yang bersedia untuk membagi hatinya bersamaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End (dengan tidak amboinya)**

**

* * *

**

Author note:bagian akhirnya… Euh… Seperti penderitaan seorang jomlo sejati… ==" #plakplak

Beneran ah gaje. Keduanya jadi OOC orz. Ni fic hasil sambetan dari foto-foto ane yang pergi ke Ancol beberapa bulan lalu. Duh, airnya teh butek banget. Tapi disono ada ubur-ubur nongol langsung bisa diliat XD #gakpentingbangetya

Mari budayakan ihklas dalam merepiyu~


End file.
